


Dangerous Woman

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Chloe isn't the only one immune to Luci's charms. The problem is, this one is a bit more dangerous to his health and his business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Woman

When her best friend had convinced Sasha to go clubbing, this wasn’t what she’d had in mind. Instead of deafening pounding bass and gyrating couples, there was classic rock streaming through the speakers. Everyone seemed rather posh as they mingled, and Sasha watched from the bar. Her friend was chatting up some guy on a couch, and she felt a bit of envy at the idea that her friend likely wouldn’t be going home alone. Someone cleared their throat behind her, and Sasha mentally prepared herself to reject another overly cologned idiot.

“Hello.” Her eyes widened a bit at the man leaning against the bar behind her, a grin plastered on his ridiculously good looking features. He wore a dark suit that added to his already dark hair and eyes. That single word had hinted at an English accent.

“Hi.” From the corner of her eye, she saw the bartender slide him what looked to be whisky or bourbon in a glass.

“Tell me, what are your desires?” His dark eyes stared into her own, and she gave a laugh at the line.

“Don’t tell me that actually works.” His smirk faded into a more confused look, and she scoffed. “Holy shit, it does? Damn...maybe I’ve been doing it wrong all along.” She sipped her drink, amused by his dumbstruck expression. “Listen, it was a good try, but I’m not near drunk enough to go down that easily.”

“Oh, well it could certainly be arranged.” His smirk was back and he waved down the bartender. Sasha arched a brow as a second drink appeared in front of each of them. Smoothing her hands down her blue dress, she shook her head. 

“As rich as you think you are, there’s no way you could pay for that many drinks.” She sipped from her original again, eyes darting around in her usual people watching. Her friend was still on the couch with that guy, though several empty glasses sat in front of them. They’d be leaving soon, and so would she.

“You’d be surprised. Besides, doesn’t matter.” He finished his first, pushing the glass away and grabbing his second. “I own the place.” That was news; it made the man in front of her Lucifer. Slowly, she set her glass down, grabbing her clutch and sliding off the stool. He watched her closely, and she was grateful to see her girlfriend pulling the mystery man towards the exit.

“Sorry. Maybe another time.” With a flick of her dark hair over her shoulder, she made her way to the exit. She sensed more than heard someone following her, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out who. Once outside, he caught her arm, gently turning her to face him again.

“Hang on, now. Am I really so repulsive?” Gently, she removed her arm from his grasp, stepping closer into his personal bubble. He seemed smug at her attention, and she held back the urge to roll her eyes.

“Honestly? I never really was into the Devil.” If anything, he seemed to become more interested. “Tell your little demon bartender I said hi.” She gave his shoulder a pat before turning on her heel and striding away, blowing out a breath. Leave it to her to run into Satan tonight; at least she knew not to come back to Lux. She felt his gaze on her until she climbed into her car and pulled away, and she got the sinking feeling he wouldn’t just leave well enough alone.


End file.
